


OC one shots and drabbles

by The_Irish_scot



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Cybernetics, Drabble, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Irish_scot/pseuds/The_Irish_scot
Summary: I couldn't think of a SINGLE story to make for this fandom so I decided to make this, leave a comment if you have a story you want me to write, and now without further adieu, lets adieu it (HA, PUNS), I regret nothing!(REQUESTS OPEN!)
Kudos: 1





	1. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day in my normal life, I wonder who will die today and how, its a horrendous thought I know, but I don't know what else to think about in this God forsaken town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU were no one remembers dieing,

My name is Howell, I'm a snow wolf, I wear a black leather jacket, green T-shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots, my right eye is blue, but my left is blind, I was born with my blind eye, and I don't need an eye patch to hide it, its not gross in any way, my eye's just pale with no pupil, and sometimes I just forget to wear an eye patch, I live in the town of happy tree town, at first, it was nice I met alot of the people that live here and they were all nice,

I got a job at a eighties style restaurant like a hangout place for teens and such, I was a Waiter and I occasionally helped cook, there was even this one girl who I liked, her name was flakey, she was shy and cute and tried to help as best she could, and I wanted to ask her out, it took alot of courage on both of our parts, it was a Sunday and I was off work, I was walking to the store when I saw flakey across the street, she saw me as well and waved, she blushed and tried to cross the street, but that's when IT happend, we didn't see the truck coming down the road, and run down flakey, blood, visora, and bone scatter the road, I can only stare wide eyed at what is left of flakey, I turn to see the truck trying to stop, but the blood on the tires is preventing it, the truck turns and flips onto its side, its only now that I see that it has a gas tank on the back, the tank fliped on its side as well, and exploded, I hear screams coming from the flames and people running out ablaze, it takes only moments for the people to fall over dead, I couldn't tell what was worse the amount of bodies or the screams,

But the next day, it was as if nothing happend, at first I thought it was just a dream, but when I checked the date on my phone it said the next day, but when I left for work, I saw her, flakey, she was fine and had a smile on her face just like always, I was scared, there's no way I didn't see that, she and alot of others DIED, I don't know how she was there, but she was, the whole day went by with me not even looking at flakey, even today, I can't look at her without thinking of her death.

But I can't look at anyone today without being reminded of their death, I've seen about half of this town die by now, and I don't even react anymore when it happens, but the third time I witnessed it I tried to warn people about it, but it didn't work, people just thought I was crazy and needed a therapist, I can't tell if these people are stupid, in denial or if they really don't remember, either way I'm done warning them.

I'm at work right now, luckily nothing has happend here yet, and I'm waiting tables, toothie doesn't think he'll need my help in he kitchen today, but that could change,

I walk over to the tabel where cuddles and giggles were siting, "what can I get for you today?" I ask, "well have two of the specials please." Cuddles orders, I write down their order and walk back to the counter, I place the order on the spindle and walk over to my co-worker, lammy, she was always really cool, but for some reason, I don't think I've ever seen her die, plus there's that pickle she always has with her,

She was currently checking the condiment making sure they were all filled, "its odly slow today." I point out, "well it is getting close to winter, people would usually prefer to stay home then go out in the cold." Lammy, "well, that does make sense, I wouldn't want to go out in he cold just to eat." I say, I hear the bell ring that signals toothy is done cooking, I walk over and grab the food to take it to the couple, they thanked me and I gave them a smile and walked back to lammy,

"God, I don't think I ever noticed how dull this place can be without alot of customers." She says, "I don't know, the quiet is kind of nice, it helps me think clearer." I say, "think about what?" Lammy asks, I shrug and lean on the counter to look at her, "dunno, little, dumb stuff." I say, "like what?" She asks, "like what I should do after work, or I could contemplate getting a tattoo." I say, "what kind of tattoo?" She asks, "dunno haven't thought that far ahead yet." I joke, am rewarded with one of Lammy's cute laughs, "but you don't have plans after work?" She asks, I shake my head and look at her, "well, we could do something...together." Lammy offers,

I go wide eyed and look away with a small bush on my face, I don't want this to happen again, I can tdo this a second time, "sorry, I'll...probably just stay home." I say, lammy looks away and I don't even need to look at her to know she's sad, I've tried to distance myself from people and just be, well... something, I'm not sure what, but I tried to not get attached to them, because I'd just see them die again, but I guess it didn't work.

I walk back into the kitchen and see toothie on his phone, he looks up to see me enter, "hey, what's up?" He asks, "nothing, why?" I ask, "cuz you don't come back here unless your on a smoke break or something happend." He point out, I sigh and walk over to Lea on the counter beside him, "I just rejected lammy, and now I feel like an asshole." I say, "why'd you reject her?" He asks, "I, *sigh* I don't know." I say, "if you don't know then why not go back and apologize?" He asks, I forgot, toothie pushes a topic until he gets a straight answer, but what am I supposed to say, oh you know cuz I don't want to kiss her goodbye one day only to see her get flattened by a truck,

Wait, I have an idea, but I don't think I will help with getting asked out, "fine you want an answer, its cuz I'm gay." I say, its technically not a total lie, "yeah that makes sense, but you could have led with that, I don't mind that your gay, just don't hit on me." He says, "yeah cuz you don't want a repeat of last time do we?" I ask sarcastically, "what last time?" Toothie asks, "esactly." I say, toothie rolls his eyes and walks over to the oven and waits for more orders,

I walk to the back door and walk outside, I reach into my pocket and pull out my cigarettes and zipo, I pop one out and put it in my mouth, light it and flip the lighter closed and put them away, I take a few slow drags of my choice of slow death before I deside to look down the road, there's a few cars driving on the road, bit its not really of concern, not right now anyway,

I watch cars pass for a while until I see my cigarette half way gone, I hear steps from my right and I look to see a guy with green hair and bear ears, he has an army jacket with fur on the inside and a black shirt underneath, he's wearing combat boots and dark green cargo pants, he has dog tags around his neck,

The green head walks over to me and sits down on the ground, I can hear his breaths as if he's been running, or walking for a long time, did he walk the whole way here, the restaurant is a little ways away from town, bit that's by car, its about and hour and a half walk, but that's only if you live at the edge of town,

I take a cigarette out of the pack and hand it to him, the man looks at me with an eyebrow raised but eventually take it, I pull out my zipo and light his cig, "thank you." I say as I put my lighter up, the guy looks at me slightly wide eyed with his eyebrow raised again, "your a soldier, I was thanking you for your fighting for our country." I say, his eyebrow goes back to normal but he Continues to look at me wide eyed,

"did you walk here?" I ask, "h-huh?" The guy asks, "did you walk here? You seemed out of breath." I say, "oh, yeah I walked." "Why, do you not have a car?" "No I do, I just wanted to go for a walk, and I lost track of time." He says, I look at my phone and see that my shift is almost over, "well if you don't want to collapse when you get home, I can give you a lift." I say, "no that's fine." He says, "you sure? its no trouble really, in fact you'll give me something to do by accepting." I say, "w-well, if your offering, I guess it wouldn't hurt." He says, I nod to him and turn around to put my hand on the doorknob, "head inside from the front and I'll come get you when I'm done." I say,

I enter the kitchen to see toothie still on his phone, "what are you even doing?" I ask, "scrolling through YouTube." He admits, I shrug and walk back to the front counter, I see lammy there still looking sad, well might as well ease her pain, wait, would she feel worse if I said I was gay, I don't know, I've never had to do something like this, as I begin to ponder what I should say the front door opens to reveal the soldier from before, so he didn't just leave, neat,

"Welcome." Lammy greats, I wave to him and he waves back, lammy turns to me and looks at me surprised, "do you know him?" She asks, "no I gave him a cigarette when I went to smoke." I say, she looks confused but shrugs, I walk over to him and tap on the table to get his attention, "want anything before we go-" I cut myself off and look at his rank, "sarg?" I ask, he laughs and looks at me, "do you guys surve anything quick to cook?" He asks, "no but we pre-cook stuff for later." I say, "just whatever you got then." He says, I walk back to the counter and tap the rim of the kitchen window, "burger and fries tooth." I say, it takes only moments for toothie to grab the pre cooked food and hand it to me on a plate,

I walk back to the Sargent and place the plate down, "thanks." He says, "no prob." I say, I walk to the counter and wait for him to eat while I mess around on my phone, by the time the end of my shift rolls around the Sargent still has almost all of his fries, but I don't mind waiting, after he gets done he stands up and walks over to me, "ready sarg?" I ask, "yeah ready." He says, I stand up and we walk out of the front door, I can feel lammy staring at me, but I'm not sure if she's confused or not,

"By the way, my name's flippy." The Sargent says, "I'm Howell, but I'm gonna keep calling ya sarg, unless you don't want me too." I say, "nah I'm okay being sarg." He says, we walk to my car, its a simple blue cutless, and we enter, I start the car and I drive into the rode going towards town, "lead the way soldier boy." I say, "oh God, go back to sarg." He says, but I can see the smile on his face.

We drive past town and go deeper into the woods, we turn off the road onto a dirt path and we see In between the trees a basic one story baige house with a green roof, "damn, why did you walk so far?" I ask, "like I said, I just lost track of time." He says, "thanks for the lift, and thanks for being kind,and here." He says, he hands me his phone, "if you ever want to hang out just give me a call." He says, I take his phone and hand him mine, I type in my number and we hand each other's phones back,

"Stay safe Howell." Flippy says, "you too sarg." I say, I pull out of this driveway and back onto the road, I'm not to sure what happend until I get home, seems I just made a friend, I have a smile on my face and I bet I look pretty dumb right now, I turn on the TV and a news flash about a house being set on fire, apparently the house had a gas leak that ignited and the police are trying to figure out how, I can't recognize the house but it's almost certain that someone died, my smile has already faded as soon as I saw the engulfed building,

Well that ruined my mood, I change the channel to some comedian that I didn't pay attention to and just took a nap on the couch, I have a nightmare about staring at a man with golden eyes, its dark and I can't see his face or body, but blood litters the ground around me, he looks at me and laughs, he has a deep menacing voice, "look at you, you think your special don't you?" The man says, I don't answer I'm too terrified, "you are just another animal to be hunted down and slaughtered." He says, "now please make this fun, I get bored quite easily, now-" the man walks closer to me and before I know it his eyes are right in front of mine, "RUN." he orders,

I jump up and almost fall off of the couch, my head hurts and it looks like it's nighttime outside, well that's what I get for watching the news I guess, I walk to my bedroom and get undressed and go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed
> 
> Howell's clothes, eye and species in this is his default description, unless written otherwise
> 
> Til next time boyos,


	2. The hero's deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An au where Howell is an up and coming hero in happy tree town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to God, I didn't mean to write the word, cybernetic, so much, I'm sorry,

My hero name, is cyber wolf, I am a cyborg, my body is mostly cybernetic, but my head and torso are the least cybernetic, my cybernetic arms are visible as well as my legs, my torso is visible besides my nether regions, I have claws and wolf like metallic feat, the only cybernetic on my head is my very obvious cybernetic eye, my chest is just as robotic as my arms and legs, but it's mostly just for protection, thanks to the special fluid pumped into my blood I am able to make acrobatic moves that normal humans can't, like leap up buildings and climb them with my front and back claws, and Sprint at speads beyond human abilities for hour.

I was made this way when I almost died, I was on my way to cuddles house to help him renovate, but when I crossed the road to his house a car came out of nowhere and ran me down, I passed out do to shock and woke up in the hospital hours later, I was told by the doctor that my survival was slim to none, even if they operated, I didn't know how to respond, people die in this town everyday but we are resurrected the next day, and we've learned to live, or rather live then die with it, but why do I feel scared, I don't want to die, I've never died before and I don't want to now, but as if reading my thoughts from a mile away, sniffles walks into my room and eyes my broken destroyed body, "well, this is about the worst I've ever seen someone, and that's saying something for how people die here." He said, I refused to answer him and looked away, "well if you won't talk to me, I guess you DON'T want to hear my plan to save you." He taunts, I wip my head to look at him with wide eyes, he laughed at me and walked over to me and show me his schematics for a cybernetic body, it was proof to show that cybernetics were possible sooner than expected, and I was his proof, so he got permission to experiment on me, and it was a success, I was saved and better than ever, and now with the help of my Savior sniffles, happy tree town has a brand new hero.

***

I am currently sprinting along the rooftops of the town having to sometimes jump higher to attach myself to the side of a building, I land on a building across from the bank and suddenly alarms go off, I look towards the bank and out runs the twin theives, shifty and lifty, I don my new mask and jump down from the building,

I made my mask after splendid pointed out that I let my face show too much, I told him I cover up my cybernetic eye when in public anyway but he countered saying, "that eye patch doesn't count for the rest of your face.", I agreed with him after that, but I told him I'd make my own mask when he offered me one of his old masks, when he asked me why I told him, "an eyewrap is too generic, and I am no generic superhero.", that was the first time splendid hugged me, and honestly I was scared he'd break my cybernetics.

I land directly in front of the twins on all four with my claws digging into the concrete, they go wide eyed and frozen once they see my wolf skull mask, (A/N, think of garelts medalian from the witcher (the game) but skeletal.), they try to back away from me but the only thing behind them is a wall, I stand up and look at them, "again boys? We need to stop meeting like this." I joke, "hey wolf, don't mind us we're just, uh..." Shifty tries, I shake my head and look straight at lifty, "you two are just lucky that it's me and not the super bros." I say, "lucky, your just going to throw us in jail." Lifty says, "which is the responsible thing to do as a hero, but what do you think splendid or splendont would've done?" I ask, the twins look at each other and back at me, "they would've killed you boys. Now enough talk." I say, I walk towards them and they seem to panic, as they should, I'm not one to kill my enemy unless they are dangerous enough, "n-no, please, we're sorry-" lifty and shifty drop the bags of money and drop to their hands and knees, "just take the money, hold us hostage, just please don't send us to jail!" They beg,

I am dumbfounded, what are they doing, they've never done this with splendid, why are they doing this with me, they've never done this before, except, I've never really caught them, every time I've got them cornered and weakened, one of the super bros would swoop in and kill them, they revived the next day and they would begin planning a new heist, but now, its different, why would they beg for death, when my offer isn't even that bad, there are basically no prisoners in the jail, are they afraid of what prisoners there are, or maybe the seclusion, suddenly they lunge towards each other and hold eachother close, no, now I see, they are scared of being separated, what is this feeling, am I debating what to do, wait, I have an idea, this was ment to track vehicles in case they go faster then I can run, but maybe I can bluff my way through this,

I walk over to the brothers and pull them apart, I hold up two fingers and an opening opens in the tips of my fingers revealing the trackers, I lean down to shifty and grab his arm, I roll up his long sleeve shirt and inject the tracker into his upper arm, I release his arm and grab lifty's and do the same,

"Ah, w-what was that?" Lifty asks, "that my dear thief, was a tracking device, and it's no normal tracking device, I can not only track your movements, but I can also listen in on your conversations, so I'll know if you plan a heist. now for our little deal." I say, "deal? We didn't agree to a deal!" Shifty shouts, "oh then I guess you have no problem with me leaving those trackers in your arms." I taunt, "h-huh, you can't do that, that's invasion of privacy." Lifty says, "oh really, well let's see who would the police believe, the thieves who just tried to rob the bank, or the hero who found a work around to their skemes?" I ask, the twins go wide eyed and look to the ground, "that's what I thought, but don't worry, this deal will help you get those trackers off." I say,

The boys look at me with desperation in their eyes, "this is the deal, you two will not commit crimes for three months and become productive members of society, when the time is up I will take the trackers out and your time will be your own, but if you fail, I will take the trackers out, throw you in jail and let the justice system take care of you." I offer, they look to each other and then biw their heads, "okay, well do as you say." They say in unison, "good, but don't go to the police, they will encourage me to leave the trackers in permanently." I warn, thus makes them too and hold themselves, this is going to be a long three months.

***

Surprisingly, one week went by quicker then I thought, the boys apear to be taking this seriously, I've been tracking their movement and it seems that they are trying to either buy as much as they can so they can wait out the time, or they are applying for jobs, I told them to be productive, but this might be overkill, that is IF they are applying for jobs, over the week they've gone to eight shops, each!

I'm taking a break from hero-ing, by sitting in a coffee shop and just looking up stupid stuff on YouTube, I'm drinking a basic coffee with caramel, milk and maybe too much sugar, I don't like getting those complicated drinks cuz they seem to take to long to make, I'm currently sitting in my jacket, shirt, jeans, boots and eye patch, with some gloves on to hide my hands and claws, sniffles has told me he's trying to make artificial skin to go over my cybernetics, but it's taking him a while, but I won't rush him, I'm not the scientist here, I don't know how long it should take to make fake skin,

"Is this seet taken?" Someone beside me asks, I look to my left and go wided eyed, shifty!? Why is he here, "uh, no, go ahead." I say, shifty sits down and let's out a relieved sigh, he puts a piece of paper on the table and pulls out a pencil, "sorry, were you using the table?" He asks, "no, its okay, uh, what are you doing?" I ask, "I'm writing my application, I'm HOPEFULLY going to work here." Shifty says, my eyes can't possibly go wider, he's working here, "what about your brother?" I ask, I clasp my mouth shut after I already say it, shit! Why did I asks that!? "We're running low on funds so we're both getting jobs, and, uh, we're...trying to stop stealing." He says, he has an excuse for the deal? Wow I didnt think he'd think this far ahead, I didnt bother hiding it, I've already told sniffles, splendid, and splendont. how long have they been trying to avoid spilling the secret? I can feel myself smile slightly, they're really taking this seriously huh, "uh, w-what?" Shifty asks, I come back to earth and realize that I was smiling at shifty, "ah, shit sorry, its just uh, your kinda cute when your focussing." I say, I slap a hand over my mouth and start sweating a little, 'fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK, FUCK!!' I think, "uh, t-thank you, that's really sweet, but we don't even know each other." Shifty says, wait he's never seen me out of my hero attire,

"Uh sorry, I just have a problem with not shutting my mouth, I'm Howell." I introduce, "shifty." He says, why is my face heating up, are my parts over heating, and what's wrong with my heart, damnnit, "I hope I can see you more, if I get the job." Shifty says, I can feel my face getting hotter, and my heart goes faster, "uh...I hope I can see you too." I say shyly, shifty laughs making me look him in the eye, "and you said I was cute." Shifty says, oh shit im going to have a heart attack from his compliments, I ball up a fist and hold my shirt close to my heart and look away shyly,

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you." Shifty apologizes, "i-its okay, d-don't worry a-about it." I reassure, "um, hey I gotta give this back and get home, but, can we exchange numbers, so we can meet up again?" Shifty asks, I take a second before reaching into my pocket and handing him my phone with a new contact open, he hands me his phone and I type in my number and list it as Howell, I finish and hand the phone back to him, "thanks, I'll call you tomorrow, Bye." He says, shifty stands up and takes his application to the counter to hand it to the worker, he leaves the shop and waves me goodbye as he does, I open my contacts and look at the new one named shifty, I stare at the name for a moment until I rename it, '(shifty) cute fedora wearing greenette' I smile to myself and our my phone away, now I have a better reason to come back to this cafe.


End file.
